Fox Emperor of the West Outdated
by FrostyTheDragon
Summary: Banished from Konoha with only two friends with him, Naruto sets off for paths unknown. Over a decade passes, and tales of an empire in the West begin to crop up. When Konoha seeks to make an alliance with this new power, they find out not all is as it seems, and the past has a way of coming back to haunt. Emperor Naruto / NaruSaku. M for adult themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1 - Banishment

**Hey dudes and dudettes! I've been reading a ton of "Emperor Naruto" fanfics lately and wanted to have a go at one myself. As always, please tell me what you think via review or pm. Thanks and enjoy!**

**P.S. There WILL be some village bashing, grudges, etc that are featured in every one of these stories. Don't like, don't read. If you need encouragement, read on! I changed some things up :)**

* * *

It was raining when the Sasuke retrieval team returned to Konoha. Rain fell in waves, soaking their clothing in a matter of seconds as they entered through the once-welcoming gates. Now, those same gates stood ominously in the background once the villagers saw them. Many cheered as they saw the body of Sasuke being carried by Kakashi. None of the other genin would touch the former teammate. Instead, Shikamaru carried Naruto on his back, stoically moving despite his obvious injuries. Everyone else just walked as much as they could.

Tsunade met them at the gates, her eyes wide when she beheld her godson. She rushed to his side and began to work as Shikamaru walked to the hospital, pumping as much chakra into the wounded boy as she could. The sannin could feel the disgusted looks of the villagers, but she was beyond caring.

Once everyone was in the hospital, Tsunade, Shizune, and the medical staff went to work. Choji, Neji, and Kiba were placed in the ICU while Tsunade began to work once more on Naruto's wounds. While deep, the previously-grievous wounds had healed on the return trip enough so that after only a short time Tsunade could move onto Sasuke.

The young Uchiha's wounds were the worse by far. Bones all over his body were cracked, many broken. Muscles were torn, and there was mild internal bleeding. Tsunade swore and called Shizune to her side. With precision that only masters such as themselves could perform, the Uchiha was stabilized in a matter of hours.

Once the genin were taken care of, Tsunade retired to the Hokage's office. She took Kakashi and Shikamaru with her. Securing her office against eavesdropping, she turned on the pair. Her eyes were blazing, but her voice was like ice when she spoke.

"What happened?"

Shikamaru looked at his feet, unable to bring himself to meet Tsunade's eyes. Tears welled up in his own, beginning to fall of their own accord. He cried for several minutes while Kakashi and Tsunade stood there, their eyes understanding. His first mission as a team leader, though ending in a technical success, still left many of his team wounded and unable to perform for weeks.

"Shikamaru," Tsunade said softly. "Tell me what happened."

He took in a breath to steady himself and began his report. He recounted when they met the Sound Four, to when they had to split. He reported his own battle with the spider-like member named Kidomaru. As he wasn't present, Shikamaru was unable to tell her the battles of the others, only the outcomes. Once he got to Naruto and Sasuke, he stopped, the tears coming once again.

Tsunade nodded in understanding and looked at Kakashi. He just shook his head, saying, "I'm not sure. I only know the aftermath. If you want me to guess, I'd say they went for the kill. Some of those wounds on Naruto were similar to a strike from a chidori, and I'd recognize the blow from a rasengan anywhere."

"Damn," Tsuande swore as she leaned back in her chair.

Kakashi was lost in thought. He had a gut feeling that the civilian council wouldn't take the news of their "precious" Uchiha being wounded very well. He had mixed thoughts when it came to the shinobi council. While most didn't show which way they felt about Naruto or Sasuke, some were more outspoken about them. Eventually, it would most likely come down to a near tie. He dreaded to think about what the vote would be about. Even he couldn't fathom how much the civilian council was wrapped around Danzo's finger.

"Hokage-sama," Shikamaru whispered. "Am I excused?"

"Yeah, Shika. Go look after your team," Tsunade said. As he turned to leave, his face still guilt-ridden, she called out to him. "Shikamaru, you did good for your first mission. Not many would have done as well. Do not give up."

He nodded and left, leaving Kakashi and Tsunade alone. They were both lost in thought until Kakashi broke the silence. "Tsunade-sama, what do you think will happen?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "I know I'm not going to like it. That is for sure these days. Kakashi, have you thought about becoming the Hokage?"

Kakashi was caught off guard by the question. Sure, he had given it some thought. It wasn't something he aspired to be, but he would accept the duty if it was offered. Though not a boastful man, Kakashi knew few others could match his qualifications for the job. "I mean, I guess I've thought about it. Why?"

Tsunade suddenly looked very tired, Kakashi realized. Her eyes were so..._soulless_ that it hurt him a little. She looked much older, despite the jutsu that kept up her appearance.

"I may be retiring, Kakashi," she whispered. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"I understand, Tsunade-sama," he said. "May I offer an alternative? Not many can take the title if you do. I'm afraid that it'd be between Danzo and I. With the civilian council wrapped around his finger, I doubt I'd get much favor."

Tsunade nodded, not sure where he was going with this. "Continue."

"Create a new position. Something like an advisor or temporary Hokage. Basically, allow someone to act as Hokage for temporary periods of time so that you can actually rest," Kakashi said with concern. Though he was considered a genius by and large, Kakashi wasn't comfortable taking on Danzo for the right to take the Hokage seat.

Again, Tsunade nodded. She saw the wisdom in creating the position. Leaning back in her chair, she sighed as if a massive weight had been placed on her shoulders. "Would you be able to take such a position?"

"If asked of me."

"Very well, I'll write up a draft to submit to the councils," Tsunade said.

Just then, the door swung inwards to reveal a less-than-pleased trio consisting of Danzo, Koharu, and Homura. Tsunade glared at the three as they walked into her office while Kakashi immediately went on guard. With the recent capture of Sasuke, he wouldn't put anything past them.

"What is the meaning of this, Tsunade?" demanded Danzo.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and growled, "What are you talking about, Danzo?"

He slammed his cane on the floor to emphasize his point. "The damn Uzumaki brat nearly killed Sasuke-san. He nearly _killed_ him, Tsunade. The mission was to capture the Uchiha, not kill him."

"There might not have been another way," Kakashi said. "The Sharingan alone would make that task nearly impossible without lethal force. Combined with his natural talent and skills, I'm not surprised they didn't both end up dead."

"Be quiet, Kakashi," Danzo hissed. "This doesn't concern you."

Kakashi looked at Tsunade who gave him an almost imperceptible nod. He took a spot to the right of her, his eyes locked on Danzo.

"We are convening a council meeting in two hours," Danzo growled as he turned and left, flanked by Koharu and Homura. "Do _not_ be late."

Kakashi and Tsunade relaxed, though only marginally. They would have to be on their toes from now on and be even more cautious than before.

"I don't like this, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said.

"Neither do I. We just have to play the game for now, Kakashi. We'll handle anything that's thrown at us."

* * *

Naruto stared at the twin doors to the council room three days after the successful retrieval mission. He had stood there twice previously. Once, when he had painted graffiti on Hokage Rock. They had reprimanded him for hours before Hiruzen-jiji let him go with a warning. The next time, he had received his hitai-ate. Both times, he had felt some sense of nervousness, but now, he felt nothing but pure dread in the bottom of his stomach. He knew that this would not be a good meeting.

He inhaled sharply and pushed open the doors, walking into the middle of the room so that he stood between all three tables: one for the elders and Hokage, shinobi council, and civilian council. Naruto stood at a relaxed stance, though still proudly tall. His eyes wandered around the room, assessing the mood. From the expressions of the councils to the pained look on Tsunade's face, his gut feeling was proving correct. They all looked at him with a mixture of pity, scorn, distaste, and even outright hatred.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Homura said, his voice filled with disgust. "You have been called here to answer for the crimes as follows: destruction of a village monument, injuring a fellow shinobi, and, finally, assaulting a clan heir. The Hokage will now pass judgement."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was being punished for bringing Sasuke back? Isn't that what they wanted from him? His eyes met Tsunade's, and he gasped as he saw the sheer agony in her face.

"Naruto," she whispered, "By majority vote, you have been banished from Konoha."

His world dropped out from underneath him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. This wasn't right. "This is a joke, right? A really, _really_ bad joke?"

"This is not a joke, boy," Danzo barked. "This is the judgement that has been passed down to you from the councils of Konoha. You are to leave at dawn. If you stay any longer, than the penalty is death."

_No_, he thought. _No no no. No! They can't do this!_

He felt like he was going to be sick. Vertigo seemed to take hold, spinning his world around him. Naruto turned and ran out the door, tears falling down his face. He cursed them. He cursed them all! Why were they doing this to him? He had brought Sasuke back like they wanted. Didn't that deserve something?

He shouldered Sakura out of his way as he left Hokage Tower, leaving her stunned. She had never seen him that upset. She had seen him crying, yeah, but never before had she seen that much pain on his face. Sakura ran inside and into the council chamber, demanding to know what was going on with Naruto?

"He's been banished from Konoha," Danzo answered simply. _And right into my hands_.

Sakura's eyes went wide at the sight of Tsunade slumped in her chair, her face planted in her hands as sobs wracked her body. Thoughts blazed through Sakura's mind, faster than she could keep up with. She just turned and ran, running to Naruto's apartment with a single thought on her mind: I can't let him go!

* * *

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, holding a picture of Team 7 with their hitai-ate like Kakashi. He growled and threw the picture where it shattered against the wall, glass falling to the floor. His mind was blank except for the hurt in his heart. He thought he had finally earned their trust, at least their acceptance. Now, he saw he never had that. They had never, _would never_, accept him as long as he lived.

Naruto had run straight home, ignoring anyone who he ran into or looked at him with concern. He just cried, trying to keep his mind from breaking.

There was a knock at his door. He jumped up and walked over, throwing it open with a scream. "What the hell do you want? Haven't you taken enough from me?"

Sakura stood there, shocked at his outburst. "Naruto?"

He just turned and walked back in, starting to once more stuff as much as he could into the lime-green backpack. There wasn't much space, but he blindly put in as much as he could.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked again, putting a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened at her touch, but didn't shrug it off like she thought he would.

"What?"

"Is it true? That you're banished?"

He nodded wordlessly. Naruto didn't trust his voice to scream or break. He turned around as he heard glass crunching and saw Sakura picking up the picture. She wiped the glass fragments off and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry," she said, beginning to cry herself. "I'm so sorry."

Naruto looked at her confused. "What the hell did you do?"

Before he knew it, she had wrapped him in a hug with her face buried in his chest. "I'm so sorry I made you take that stupid promise! It's all my fault. If I didn't do that, you wouldn't have gone after Sasuke and none of this would be happening."

"You didn't do anything wrong," he whispered. "You were concerned. Honestly, I would have gone even if I didn't make that promise."

"I don't want you to go," she cried. "I saw you in the hospital after you came back. Something in me hurt so badly. I couldn't bear to see you hurt like that."

"I have to go," he said, pushing her back so he could look at her. "I have to go or they'll kill me."

"Then I'm going to," she said, wiping away her tears. "I'm coming with you. I refuse to let you be alone anymore."

He didn't know what to say to that. On one hand, she was the one he cherished most. On the other, she was always after Sasuke. "What about Sasuke?" he finally asked.

"Fuck him," she said, her expression turning to one of anger. "He deserted us. He left us for that snake. He never wanted us. I'm just angry at myself that it took me so long to realize it."

Naruto didn't know what to tell her. He didn't realize what he said until she looked at him, confused. "What do you mean, dawn?"

"I have to be out of here by dawn. If you're serious about coming with me, meet me by the west gate at dawn."

Sakura nodded and ran out of the house. She ran to her house and began to pack for the trip. There wouldn't be much time until her parents returned from the council meeting, and she wanted to be gone by then. No way in hell would she see them, not after they voted to banish Naruto. Their offhanded comments never made sense, but now she knew that they would have done this. She was angry at them; she was angry at herself.

"I'm not leaving you alone," she whispered to herself. "Let that bastard rot."

* * *

Two hours later, Naruto looked behind him as Sakura ran up to him, panting slightly. He shouldered his backpack, fixing her in a serious stare. "You sure you want to do this?"

She just nodded.

"Alright then, let's go," he said. He began to walk, slowly leaving Konoha behind. He would miss it, at first. However, a deep-seated anger and hatred had begun to boil within him. The village never saw him as a person, just as the demon. He gritted his teeth. They wanted a demon? Fine, he'd give them a demon.

He and Sakura walked for hours, only stopping as the first rays of sunlight were showing over the horizon. They sat down against the trees, giving their legs a rest. Normally, they could walk for most of the day, but after all that happened, they were drained emotionally and mentally as well. Sakura was almost falling asleep when she heard a rustling near them. Both she and Naruto jumped to their feet, drawing kunai.

"You two," a man in a mouse mask snarled, "Come with us."

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

The shinobi stepped forwards, drawing his sword threateningly. "You will return to Konoha with me, boy, where you will become one of Lord Danzo's personal ANBU. You will serve his will, the true Will of Fire."

"The Will of Fire is nothing but lies," Naruto snarled. "Konoha was kind enough to break that childish illusion."

Sakura took in the shinobi, growing more nervous by the second. He was dressed in standard ANBU gear, but he seemed far, far more dangerous than any ANBU she had encountered before. The sheer pressure of his presence made her weak in the knees. She bit her tongue, surpassing the fear with pain.

"Then you'll come kicking and screaming," the man growled.

* * *

Anko watched the scene with growing interest. She was returning from a solo mission, but had seen someone who looked an awful lot like Naruto. When his voice reached her ears, she knew that it was, in fact, really Naruto. What was he doing here? Who was that ANBU? What the hell were they doing here without Kakashi?

Taking action, she jumped from her hiding place and landed next to the ANBU, much to everyone's surprise.

"What's up guys?" she asked.

"This bastard wants to take me back to Konoha," Naruto snarled.

She turned to the ANBU, sizing him up at a glance. "That true?"

The ANBU cursed and slashed his sword at her, only for her to disappear in a puff of smoke. He looked around, trying to sense her chakra. No one could hide from him. He was a sensory-type shinobi before he pledged himself to Lord Danzo, but only improved after.

"You can't hide forever," he growled. "I'll find you and gut you like a fish."

A snake suddenly sprung from the bushes nearby, biting the ANBU on the ankle. He snarled and cut the snake in two, but it too disappeared into smoke. The venom was already moving through his system, weakening him. He had to end this quickly if he had a chance to make it back. Anko Mitarashi wasn't someone to mess with lightly.

"I always thought ANBU were the strong and silent type?" Anko laughed as she jumped from the ground. The kunai in her hands dug into the man's thigh, severing the artery with ease. Blood began to gush from the wound. "I'd say you have less than a minute to live. Why'd you attack me?"

"Lord Danzo accepts no failure," the ANBU shouted. He formed hand signs faster than Naruto had seen it done, landing on a ram sign. "I'll just kill you all myself! Fire Style: Explosion!"

Anko jumped back just in time for the man to explode, sending out a shockwave that knocked them all off their feet.

"Shit," Naruto cursed. He and Sakura stood, not storing their kunai as Anko got to her feet.

"So what was that all about?" Anko asked, utterly confused. "Why didn't you want to go back to Konoha? Also, where's your guys' hitai-ates at?"

Sakura looked at Naruto in concern. He glared daggers at Anko, his face warping to a mask of anger and pure hatred. "That damn village banished me."

Anko gasped. "What? Why?"

"Sasuke tried to defect," Sakura explained. "Naruto and a team went after him. They brought him back, but both he and Naruto were badly injured. The council charged Naruto with assaulting a clan heir, destruction of a village monument, and injuring a fellow shinobi."

"Hold up," Anko said, "You mean to tell me that Tsunade-sama _allowed_ the council to banish you?"

"It wasn't her fault," Naruto whispered, barely loud enough for the two kunoichi to hear. "She was just as upset, if not more. She was outvoted and couldn't do anything."

_Gaki, what did they do to you?_ Anko thought as she looked at the boy. The look of hope and joy he once had was gone, replaced by something far darker and something that chilled her to the bone. It was the look she had after Orochimaru defected, leaving her with her damn curse mark. She took out a paper and scrawled a quick message. Then, she bit her thumb and ran through some hand signs, saying, "Summon!"

With a small puff, a white snake about as long as her arm lay curled in front of her. She knelt down, looking the snake in the eye. "I need you to do something for me. Can you deliver this message to the Hokage in Konoha? Her eyes only."

The snake nodded and swallowed the offered scroll before disappearing into the underbrush. Anko turned to the two genin, her expression growing serious.

"Are you going to take us back?" Naruto growled. He held his kunai tighter, ready.

Anko shook her head. "No, I'm coming with you."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged shocked looks before looking at her again. "What the hell do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly as I said. I'm coming with you. You two won't survive too long without someone looking out for you. Besides, Konoha didn't want me either," Anko said with a shrug. "I might as well look out for my little bro."

"Thank you, nee-chan," Naruto sighed.

Anko nodded and picked up their bags, gesturing with her head to follow her. They began to walk, leaving the area quickly so that any ANBU who came by looking for their fallen comrade would be met with a few 'surprises' Anko planted. The three walked into the morning light, unsure of what lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting Started

**Hey dudes and dudettes! I've got Chapter 02 hot off the presses for you same day as release. I'll also try to post new chapters twice a week, though I might be able to do more if time allows. Be excited...be **_**very**_ **excited :-)**

* * *

Naruto panted as Anko slammed another fist into him. He fell to the ground with a cough and hoarse breathing. She stood over him, her eyes cold and unyielding. It had been a year since their banishment. They had moved from place to place to avoid detection, rarely staying in a single location for more than a day. Anko had begun to train the two, becoming an unofficial sensei to them. Sakura was improving well, no longer held back by the fangirl habits she once had. Naruto, on the other hand, was struggling. The instructors at the academy had taught him poorly, to say the least. From horrible technique to outright lies, those bastards had sought to make him the worst out of his class.

"Get up," she said coldly. "You haven't even touched me yet. You can rest when you do."

Sakura stood from her pushups and looked over. Anko was pushing them hard, harder than Kakashi had ever done. For that, they were both glad. They wanted to become strong, strong enough that they could survive in this cruel world. For once, Anko seemed to not take pleasure in inflicting pain on them. Sakura assumed it was because of her connection to Naruto.

"Gaki," she said, kneeling down to him. "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked at Anko with a look of pure anger. He cursed at his own weakness and inability to improve. He cursed Konoha and their stupid, prized Uchiha. "I don't know."

Anko sighed. He was never going to survive at this rate. Even though he was banished, Sakura and Anko hadn't been. Through her snakes, she had managed to keep a somewhat steady conversation with the Hokage about their status. Anko had been banished, the Elders finally having a reason to do so. Sakura's parents had been uproarious about their 'little girl' going out into the world with that demon fox. Tsunade had snapped, threatening to send them to Ibiki if they so much as spoke about Naruto in such a way again in front of her.

Sakura was eventually declared a missing nin, only garnering a D-rank in the bingo book. It only had a thousand ryo bounty, so anyone but the most desperate were likely to look it over in favor of other, far more profitable bounties. Anko was growing more impressed with the young kunoichi. Even though she was a pure fangirl when they had first met, Sakura was quickly growing into a decent fighter. Her chakra reserves were abysmal, enough for basics but little more. Her chakra _control_, however, was a completely different story. She had already mastered the basics Anko had set, surpassing her expectations.

"Let's break," Anko said, coming back to her senses. "We'll just camp here tonight. Tomorrow, we start for Kiri."

"Why Kiri, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I have some friends who may be able to help. We need supplies and any scrolls we can get our hands on. I'm not the best at ninjutsu, so I will only be able to teach you so much. Speaking of which."

Anko pulled out two slips of paper and handed them to her students. They looked at the paper with curious expressions.

"This is chakra paper," she explained. "This will allow me to tell what your chakra affinity is. Just channel your chakra into it and see what happens. You know what indicates what, right?"

They both nodded and began to channel their chakra. Sakura's paper crumbled. Naruto's was cut in half, where one half became soaked and the other crumbled. Sakura's eyes opened wide in amazement while Anko whistled.

"Damn Gaki," Anko laughed. "You got yourself three affinities. Guess I'm not that surprised given your parents, but still. Crazy right?"

Naruto perked up, looking her in the eyes. "You knew my parents?"

Anko shrugged. "I knew _of_ them. I didn't know them personally. Why?"

He crushed the paper in his hands, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. "Can you please tell me about them? I want to know."

Sakura looked confused. "Uhm, don't you know them already?"

Anko shook her head, looking sadly at Naruto. "Gaki's an orphan. His parents both died the night he was born, the night of the Kyuubi attack. Naruto, are you sure you want to know?"

He nodded. Naruto was determined, she'd give him that.

"Alright. Sakura, you can stay or go, Naruto's choice." When Naruto motioned for her to stay, Anko continued. "Thirteen years ago, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. It was devastating. We lost many good shinobi that night. I was a chunin at the time and was kept from the frontlines. I was told things, however. Kakashi said the Kyuubi didn't die that night like the official story said. Instead, the beast was sealed away in the Yondaime's newborn son. While performing the sealing ritual, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki gave their lives to save a little boy, no more than a day old."

She stopped as Naruto broke down, finally letting the pain of not knowing his parents, the pain of not knowing why the villagers hated him, flow through him in a torrent of emotions. He looked at her, a mixture of desperation and hopefulness in his eyes.

She nodded, giving the boy a sad smile. "Your parents gave their lives for you Naruto. You are the son of the Yondaime and his wife."

He launched himself at her, sobbing into her chest. She smiled and wrapped him in a hug, gently running a hand on his back. Anko knew the pain well. She lost her parents at a young age and barely remembered them. Coupled with the curse mark, they were two peas in a pod. Ever since he was on his own, she had unconsciously watched him. Kakashi caught her a couple of times as he did the same, curious that she could feel that way. Anko had told him she knew he was like her, and she wanted to help him.

Sakura looked at them, shock overriding her thoughts. Naruto was the Yondaime's son? Why did the Sandaime keep that from the village? Surely that would have helped Naruto's childhood.

"Why did he seal that...that _thing_ in me?" Naruto cried. "Why did he do that to me?"

"I asked the same to Kakashi once," Anko said. She remembered the day well. She had beaten down a man who had stabbed Naruto in the stomach. After she took him to the Sandaime, Kakashi found her deep in thought. "He said that the Yondaime felt that he couldn't ask anyone to give up their child if he couldn't give up his own. Kakashi felt that Minato trusted no one else to deal with the beast than his own son because he knew you'd be strong."

"Then how do I get strong?" he asked. "I can't control anything."

Anko thought for a moment. There wasn't much she could do. She didn't know the first thing about how to train a jinjuriki. It was doubtful any village would help them, not without compensation. She tried to think, but only came up with the same solution.

"Naruto, you saved that Sand jinjuriki, right?"

Both he and Sakura nodded.

"Then we're going to Suna," Anko said, standing. "We break camp now. If we push it, we can be there in three days. I want to see if you can get the help you need, Gaki."

* * *

Anko stood at the gates of Sunagakure, Naruto and Sakura behind her. She glared at the shinobi guards, growling. "Why can't we enter?"

"Rogue nin are not allowed within our walls," the Suna shinobi said.

"Damnit," Anko swore. She turned to the two genin and hung her head. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I honestly thought that we could get the help you need here."

The two Suna shinobi stiffened. "Naruto? Naruto of the Hidden Leaf?"

Seeing Naruto's reaction, she put a reassuring hand on his head. "Yeah, that's this Gaki."

The shinobi looked at each other and nodded. One of them opened the gates while the other ushered them through. He led them to the guardhouse, where he told them to wait. After several minutes, the door burst open. Temari and Kankuro rushed in, not believing their eyes. Naruto gave them a sheepish grin.

"Hey guys," he chuckled.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?" Temari stammered. "We didn't receive any notice from Konoha."

Anko gestured for her to close the door. When it was, she explained the situation. "Naruto and I are not with Konoha anymore. Both of us are banished under penalty of death."

"What? They can't do that!"

Naruto's expression soured. "They can and they did."

Temari sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Alright, come with Kankuro and I. We'll take you to see the Kazekage. He'll be better equipped to know what to do."

Anko jumped to her feet, casting nervous glances back at the genin. "Please, we don't want trouble. I'd like it if this could be under the table."

Kankuro gave a knowing smile. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"Let's go with them, nee-chan," Naruto said. "Can't be any worse than the sandstorm we got into on our way here."

Sakura nodded her agreement, prompting Anko to give in. "Alright, let's go."

Temari nodded and lead them out the guardhouse. The village of Sunagakure stretched out before them. It was set in a crater of sorts, creating a natural wall against the harsh desert conditions. As they walked through, Anko noticed how lively the village looked. She asked Temari about it, having been there a few years back and it seemed hopeless and dead.

"The new Kazekage has really done a good job so far," Temari said proudly. "He's shaking the place up, which is good considering the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Anko asked, sirens going off in her head.

Kankuro laughed loudly, catching the attention of several villagers. "We'll let the Kazekage tell ya."

They reached the Kazekage complex, though they were forced to leave their gear with reception under the care of a jonin before walking up the three flights of stairs. The former Konoha nin were slightly panting when they reached the top, not used to the sheer heat of Suna. Fortunately, Temari gave them a moment to collect themselves before knocking on the door.

"Come in," the Kazekage called.

When Temari opened the door, Anko was surprised, as were Naruto and Sakura. Gaara stood up, a broad smile on his face. He gave a small chuckle at their expressions, walking out from behind his desk.

"Gaara!? You became the Kazekage?" Naruto yelled.

"I did indeed," he said, leaning against the front of the desk. "Looks like a beat you at this one, Naruto."

Temari shot him a look, but the three rogue nin's faces dropped. Kankuro ushered them in, shutting the door behind them. After activating the silence seals around the room, Gaara asked the obvious.

"Why are you here unannounced? Surely Tsunade-sama would have sent warning?"

Anko gestured for Naruto and Sakura to sit while she stood protectively over them. "We are no longer with Konoha. Like we told your brother and sister, Naruto and I have been banished under penalty of death."

Gaara's eyes opened. There was a noticeable shift in the air as he stood straight. The only sign of his anger was a slight furrow of his brow, but that was enough. Temari and Kankuro looked nervously at him, unsure of what to do.

"And how did this happen?" he said. His voice sounded like it was barely kept in check.

Anko explained the situation, from the rescue mission to present. She left out the detail about Naruto's parents, and when she finished, Gaara closed his eyes. He breathed slowly, calming himself.

"This is a grave mistake on their part," he hissed. "Temari, please hand me that Konoha bingo book."

She did, and he flipped to a previously overlooked page. The air became even heavier as he saw Sakura's photo with the caption "Bring back alive. Harm can be done, but nothing that will show or permanent damage."

"Konoha will pay," he swore.

"Please, Kazekage," Anko begged. "Don't take it out on Konoha as a whole. The village elders were the ones responsible."

"Naruto?" Gaara asked, looking at his fellow jinjuriki. "What is your opinion?"

"Nee-chan, I know that not everyone is responsible," Naruto said quietly. "That said, who stuck up for me besides you and Sakura? No one was there to dissuade them. No one spoke in my defense. To me, that silence hurt more than the words themselves. I say let them rot."

Gaara nodded. That was all he needed. "Temari, please draft a formal declaration that Suno will be cutting all ties with Konoha. We will be taking the Tsuchikage up on his offer of trade. I'd like it by the end of the day."

Temari nodded, her own blood boiling. How could a village just abandon their own?

"I'm assuming you also came here for something other than to see me?" Gaara asked, calming down slightly.

"Gaki needs help," Anko explained. "We can't get advance his training until he can control his chakra better. I've done all the tricks I can think of, but I'm assuming that chakra control is different for jinjuriki?"

Gaara nodded, his eyes fixed on Naruto. His mind was working, and, though he hated it, he couldn't do this for free.

"Anko-san," he stated. "If you help us, we will train Naruto to control the Kyuubi. I need someone who can get information, but my own interrogation unit hasn't gotten anything. If you can get this spy to talk, I will not only help Naruto, but all of you will be seen as honorary Suna shinobi while you stay. You will have all rights and privileges that come with that."

Anko looked at him. She couldn't ask for a better deal. "I'm in. Where is this poor sap?"

Kankuro stepped forward, a sadistic smile crossing his face. "I'll take you to him. I'm actually excited to see what the Interrogator Mistress can do."

Gaara looked to Temari, saying, "Can you please take Haruno-san to their quarters? I'd like them set up with us, if possible."

Temari shrugged. "If they can stand us, I'm willing. Sakura, you okay sharing with Anko?"

With a nod, Sakura followed Temari out of the room, leaving Naruto and Gaara alone. The air became more relaxed, replaced by a sense of relaxation. The two stood and sat in silence for several minutes. Naruto looked at Gaara with an uncertain expression.

"Gaara, I know you've come far from the chunin exams, but have you mastered your Ichibi?"

"Shukaku," Gaara said.

"What?"

"His name is Shukaku," he chuckled. "All the tailed beasts have a name. They are actually quite sentient creatures, believe it or not. Yes, I've become a team with him."

As proof, Gaara closed his eyes and inhaled. A dull yellow glow emanated from Gaara, forming around him in a cloak. A single, translucent tale appeared behind him while his skin took on a more sand-like color. He opened his eyes, showing them to be the black and yellow Naruto remembered the Ichibi having.

"Woah," Naruto gasped. "That is so cool!"

Gaara chuckled. "After the chunin exams, I decided to try and communicate with Shukaku. He was unwilling at first, but after some cooersing, he came to. We are partners, two beings in the same body. This is called the Tailed Sage form. Each of us, each jinjuriki, can have this."

"How do talk to my Kyuubi?" Naruto asaked.

"That is what we will begin tomorrow," Gaara reassured. "For now, enjoy Suna a bit. Don't worry, the villagers are quite friendly. You might try the dango stand down by...fifth street? I think? Just ask for the dango stand, people will know what you mean."

"Thanks, Gaara," Naruto said. He began to walk out the door, but stopped and looked at Gaara. "Would Sakura be able to train here too? Nee-chan's been on us hard, and we don't want to get soft."

"I'll have some profiles for Anko to look at," Gaara said.

Naruto nodded his thanks and left, somehow feeling lighter than before.


	3. Chapter 3 - Family

**Hey dudes and dudettes! First week is a triple feature for your reading pleasure! I would also like to announce the Q&A I'm starting. Every 5 chapters, I'm going to be having a Q&A from you guys! Just PM me a question about anything, from characters to how I've changed the world for this story. Also, tell me if you want to be anonymous or not. Thank you all for the continued support, and I'm looking forward to your questions!**

**NOTE: I didn't make it clear last chapter, and I apologize for that, but Gaara is two years older than Naruto. He was fifteen last chapter, seventeen in this one. Sorry for any confusion!**

**WARNING: Light lemons in this chapter! Read at your own risk.**

Naruto woke up early. The morning sun wasn't even above the horizon. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, getting up from the bed. It had been a long two years for the young shinobi. Everyday, he trained to hone his skills. From dawn 'till dusk, anyone could find him at the fields. Some had approached Anko with concern that he was driving himself too hard, that he'd gone mad and used it to cope with the anger from his circumstances. He brushed them off with little worry.

He looked out the window, the Hidden Sand stretching out before him. It was a beautiful city in its own right. There was something calming about the way the wind whistled over the rocks, the light that shone off the sandstone. Suna had almost come to be a home to Naruto, but he knew that it would never replace the home he knew.

There was a knock at the door, and he opened it to find Sakura standing there in a shirt and loose pants. Her hair was longer, pulled back in a loose ponytail. He smiled and stepped aside so she could go in.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked, falling onto his bed with a huff. "It's too early."

Naruto chuckled to himself, thinking back to the Sakura who had left with him. She had been meak and easily intimidated, but Sakura had grown a lot in the last three years. They both had. Both had surpassed all expectations from their peers and even the shinobi in Suna. She had become well-versed in medical ninjutsu thanks to the tutelage of Chiyo-baasama. Her ninjutsu, though still weak compared to Naruto's, had improved drastically.

"I couldn't sleep," he said, sitting down next to her. He ran a hand along Sakura's back, feeling her relax at his touch. They had become inseparable. It got to the point Anko stepped in and asked Naruto out for Sakura, making them both blush a bright cherry red. That had been months before, and he wouldn't have changed a thing.

"Nightmares again?" she asked, turning to look at him with concern. When he nodded, she sat up and laid her head on his shoulder. "That's the fourth time this month. Are you okay?"

He didn't know how to answer. He never knew how to answer that one question she asked him every night like this. Every time, she found him drenched in sweat and near hysterical. Many times before, she had sat next to him until he fell asleep, his head in her lap.

"I'm not sure," he finally replied.

"Can you tell me what you dreamed?"

He gulped, nervously fidgeting until she placed a hand on his cheek and drew him into a soft kiss. They stayed that way for several moments before she drew away and smiled. "Don't be afraid. I will always be here."

Naruto smiled, relaxing slightly. "I dreamed that we were at Konoha. The councils were around me, shouting and screaming. I could see our friends behind them, glaring at us. I knew they hated us, I could feel it in my gut. Sasuke ran at us and stabbed me with a kunai. I fell to the ground, and you were taken and...and…"

"Hey, it's okay," she said reassuringly. "I'm here, okay? No one can hurt you while I'm here, and you won't let anyone lay a finger on me. I know you still hurt, but we have to find you help. They're keeping you awake more and more lately."

"I can't," he whispered. "I don't want to be a freak again."

She forced him to look at her, determination and love in her eyes. "Don't you dare say that. You are amazing Naruto. You are not a freak. What happened when you told me about Kurama?"

"You just smiled, but -"

"No buts," she interrupted. "I did that because no matter what, no matter what happens, you are still Naruto. You're still _my_ Naruto. I promised I'd protect you, right? You promised to protect me."

He smiled, not entirely reassured. "I know, thanks."

They lay on the bed in silence, Sakura lying by his side with her head on his chest. She put a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating quickly beneath her. Fear was wild in him nowadays, fear of losing her and Anko. They had become his world, the only two people who had fought against Konoha. She didn't blame him, she couldn't bring herself to argue.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

She sat up on her elbow and looked at him. "Do you love me?"

"Of course," he said. His eyes were wide, as if the opposite never occurred to him. "I'll always love you."

Sakura nodded and sat up, slowly removing her shirt to reveal her bare torso. She moved to sit on top of him, her cheeks flushed. Leaning down, Sakura's lips met Naruto's in a kiss that lasted for what felt like forever. It was a passionate kiss, an unspoken promise between them of the love they would forever share for each other. While they kissed, she began to remove his shirt, feeling the corded muscles beneath.

"Sakura?" he asked, breaking the kiss to remove his shirt fully. "What are you doing?"

In answer, she stood up and removed her pants, standing before him naked, showing nervousness for the first time since leaving Konoha. Sakura moved to kiss him again, her hands removing his pants. They fell on the bed, lovingly and gently embracing each other in a passion that would forever mark them.

"I love you, Naruto," she whispered into his ear. "Now and forever."

He just missed her again in response, feeling his fear, his worry, his anger and rage all drain away in one moment to be replaced by the love for the one woman he wanted more than anything else on the planet.

_I love you too_.

* * *

Anko woke up at the crack of dawn, quickly noticing the absence of her roommate. She dressed quickly and looked for Sakura, eventually ending up in front of Naruto's door. The door burst open as she kicked it in, startling the two awake and making them jump. "Now then, Naruto, why are you defiling our companion?"

The two sat there, completely forgetting they were both naked. She laughed as the realization hit them, sending them beneath the covers again. In her opinion, it was about time. They were insane for each other, and the fact it took them this long made her chuckle. In the shinobi world, many didn't make it to the age for sex, let alone experience it.

"Anko-sensei," Naruto laughed nervously. "What brings you here this fine morning?"

Anko stormed over to them and growled, leaning down to look him in the eye. "You two did it last night, didn't you?"

They both nodded hesitantly, scared out of their minds. Anko smiled at them and hugged them, completely ignoring the nudity.

"I'm so proud of you two," she smiled. "You have come far since we left the village, and I'm glad that you two have finally made your feelings known. Tell me, you guys still good?"

Naruto smiled, looking at Sakura like the rest of the world didn't exist. That look told Anko all she needed. She turned and walked out, laughing to herself and leaving the two alone. There wasn't much time to enjoy life for them, so she let them whenever she could.

When the door was shut, Sakura let out the breath she had been unknowingly holding. "Kami, that woman's frightening."

"True," Naruto laughed. He smiled at Sakura again, drawing her into another kiss. "You look good this morning."

"Shut up," she grumbled. "You only say that because I'm naked."

"You will always look beautiful to me, Sakura," he whispered. He lightly bit her ear, drawing a small moan from her. As he began to kiss down her neck, she slammed him back down onto the bed with a lustful smile.

"Round two it is," she smiled.

* * *

Gaara looked up as Naruto, Sakura, and Anko walked into the office. He smiled as he noticed Sakura and Naruto openly held hands. "You were right, Temari."

His sister laughed boldly as the trio looked at them in confusion. Gaara took out the five thousand ryo bill from his wallet and passed it to her, sighing to himself.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"We made a bet on how long before you two actually moved forward in your relationship," Temari said smugly. "I won the bet with less than six months. Gaara here bet it'd take at least a year."

Sakura's face turned red as Naruto suddenly found the wall to be quite interesting. Anko grumbled a curse and took out a five thousand ryo bill and handed it to Temari. The two looked at her in shock and horror. "You were in on this too?"

"Yeah and if you two had managed to wait another six weeks, I'd have won with less than eight but more than six. Fucking Kami," she cursed.

"That seems like an awfully wide span of time for you, Temari," Naruto said.

She just shrugged as Kankuro handed a bill to her. After counting and putting the money in her wallet, Temari smiled in victory.

Gaara smiled before pulling out a manilla folder from the stack on his desk. He motioned for them to sit, his face growing serious. Naruto and Sakura looked at him nervously, though Anko just shook her head slightly.

"I wanted you all here for important news," he began. "I'll just come out and say it: Minato Namikaze has returned."

Naruto jumped to his feet, his face a whirlwind of emotions. "What? You mean my dad's back?"

Gaara nodded, handing him the folder. Inside, there was a detailed report from Konoha about the Yondaime's return from self-imposed exile. There were several pictures, even one with him and two smaller children that looked to be Naruto's age.

"When did he come back? Who are these kids? Why is he back?" Naruto asked, the questions coming from him at a lightning pace.

Anko set a hand on his shoulder and guided him to sit, looking at him with concern. "Naruto, Minato-sama returned about three years ago. We had been gone for about six months before he showed up. Those kids are his children, your brother and sister."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He turned accusing. "Why the hell did you keep this from me?"

Sakura rested a hand on his. "We didn't want you to hurt even more. Naruto, he didn't lift the banishment. He didn't even argue with it. Apparently, he even threatened Suna for keeping you. He wanted you returned so that you could be used by the village. He even said -"

"Sakura, not now," Anko said.

She ignored the pleas and looked Naruto in the eyes. "Naruto, he didn't even call you his son. He said you would never be his son."

Naruto was quiet. He looked down at the folder, tracing a finger along the Yondaime's face. His face scrunched in pain and hurt as tears began to fall. "Why? Why? Why me?"

Chakra began to leak, his features becoming more beastial by the moment. Gaara stood up, his jinchuriki cloak activating. He looked ready to fight, sand already rising at his unspoken command. After several tense moments, the chakra receded, Naruto crying deeply, sobs wracking his body. He buried his face in Sakura's neck, holding her tightly as if that were his last line of hope.

Anko and Sakura led him out of the office, stepping to the side as they did to allow Chiyo and Ebizo inside the office. They closed the door behind them, turning to Gaara.

"You told him?" Chiyo asked.

Gaara nodded slowly, his fingers steepled in front of his face. He looked much older than his seventeen years, Chiyo noticed. He looked much like his father before him. She knew the differences ran deep, but she also knew there were many similarities.

"Gaara, you were given this position because you mastered the tailed beast Sage Mode," Ebizo said. "That showed wisdom and courage, great qualities for a Kazekage. However, don't you think it was unwise to tell him of the Yondaime's return?"

"He would have found out some other way," Gaara said. "I would much rather I tell him here, where it would be easier to subdue him, than he find out and rampage."

Chiyo nodded in agreement. The former Konoha nin had been practicing day in and day out to master the techniques of the Nine-Tailed Fox, who Naruto proclaimed to be Kurama. Though the Kyubi had been willing to become the young man's partner, the fox's chakra was unbalanced. The Yondaime had sealed the Yang half within his infant child. The Yin half was somewhere else, unknown to all save the Yondaime himself. For the boy, this meant that he could still rampage even though he had Kurama's complete trust.

"What are we going to do, Lord Kazekage?" Ebizo asked. "The Yondaime's time limit is almost up."

Gaara sighed and leaned back in his chair. "What information do we have about the offensive capabilities of Konoha?"

Things had been rough between Suna and Konoha since Gaara had cut all ties to the HIdden Leaf. At fist, Lady Tsunade had pleaded with Gaara to begin trade again. However, that was soon ended as she was replaced by the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He hadn't asked; he had _demanded_. His demands were simple enough: continue trading with Konoha and return Naruto Uzumaki to him.

Gaara had caught the unspoken meaning behind that last condition, the fury that he had been known for rising up again. Minato wanted to use Naruto. He wanted to use his own son as a weapon for Konoha's benefit. This, Gaara didn't abide. He had refused, plain and simple. The Yondaime gave them three weeks to "think it over", of which two were already used up.

"We cannot fight them," Chiyo said. "We are still recovering from the drought that hit us two years ago. There's nothing we can do. We must give them Naruto."

"I will not allow him to be a weapon," Gaara snarled. "I would expect you, Chiyo-sama, to understand that more than anyone. Naruto is my friend, and he has become a member of Suna even if it is unofficial. I've seen how the villagers react to him. They accept him. They love him as one of their own. Naruto finally has everything he didn't in Konoha and I cannot simply abandon him like that. If we did, we are no better than Konoha."

Ebizo was shocked, to say the least. The Kazekage was willing to have open war with one of the most powerful shinobi villages simply over one jinchuriki. "We cannot put the villagers in harm's way."

"The villagers won't accept him leaving without a fight," Temari said, stepping in. "Many have asked why he isn't a Suna shinobi already. Everything Gaara said is right. They love Naruto as one of their own."

"Can we think of no other way to save him?" Gaara demanded. "Call a council meeting. I will find a way to keep him here even if we do risk open warfare."

* * *

Naruto lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was alone, Sakura and Anko having left to deal with other things. Sakra had tried to protest leaving, but after a stern look from Anko she relented. He hated to worry her, but he also just wanted to talk to Kurama without interruptions. Closing his eyes, Naruto stilled his mind, falling into his mindscape.

Unlike the sewers from his childhood, his mindscape had changed into a wide open plain. The cage was gone, rendered useless once Naruto removed the seal. He looked around, barely reacting once a sleak, orange fox rushed up to him. The fox was barely taller than him, his nose able to bump into Naruto's forehead. Nine tails flicked behind him, showing how irritated and furious he was.

"**Hello, kit**," Kurama greeted. "**I heard what happened. How are you dealing?**"

Naruto put his face into the fur on Kurama's shoulder, finding comfort in the woody, smoky smell of the fox. Kurama sat down and wrapped his tails around his charge in a soft hug. The Kyuubi had come to care greatly for Naruto, seeing him as a child in need of guidance and nurturing.

"Kurama, I don't know what to feel," Naruto cried. "I've wanted to meet him for so long, wanted to know my father. How do I deal with this?"

Kurama didn't answer immediately, ruffling Naruto's hair with his snout. "**Naruto, you are a wonderful being. You have surpassed any expectations I ever held of you. I have seen you grow from a helpless child into a strong young man. Your heart is great. You are always willing to forgive and forget any transgressions. I have seen many humans, both with my own eyes and through the eyes of my jinchuriki. I cannot tell you how to act or what to feel. However, I can tell you that I will still be with you.**"

"I just...how do you deal with your father hating you?"

"**Maybe he was never your father to begin with**," Kurama said. "**I hate to say it, but he left you to the mercy of the village that hated you from the day you were born. I have seen many lives, both with my own eyes and the eyes of my jinchuriki. Based on how Minato acts, he is **_**not **_**a father.**"

Naruto was surprised at the answer. It tugged at something in him, but he listened as Kurama continued.

"**Have you needed a father before? Have you needed a mother? You have survived on your own, but you also found friends that took you in as their own. You found your skulk, your family. That pink-haired girl, Sakura, showed you how much she loved you. I believe that you found your vixen, kit. Do not lose sight of that.**"

Before he could respond, Naruto felt himself being dragged away from his mindscape. He looked at Kurama, who smiled at him. It made him realize that, through the last two years, Kurama had become more of a father to him than anyone before.

"Thank you, Kurama," Naruto said before he came back to reality.

He opened his eyes to find Sakura looking over him, concern on her face. Naruto sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He realized that he had cried while in his mindscape. The fox had fixed his heart with only a few simple words of wisdom.

"Naruto?" she asked. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto kissed her, holding her close to him. He knew Kurama was right. He found his family and his perfect other. The kiss lasted for several moments, both unwilling to break it. Naruto was the one to pull away, looking at her with all the love and care he could feel.

"I'm more than fine," he smiled. "I talked with Kurama. He helped me realize I found my family already."

Sakura blushed, a smile forming as she put her head to his chest. She had listened to that heartbeat many times. It was strong, capable of carrying the weight of the world and still able to care. It calmed her, made her feel like the world was right.

"I'm glad he helped," she said. "I was worried about you. Chiyo-baasama sent me home early to look after you."

He held her in his arms, grateful for everything she did for him. She was the first to be at his side in his darkest hour, and would hopefully be the last.

Suddenly, the building shook as an explosion went off outside. They jumped to their feet, hurrying out of the house. People were running around in panic, screaming in fear. Naruto stopped a woman running by, asking what was happening.

"It's Konoha," she yelled over the chaos. "Konoha is attacking."

Sakura cursed, wondering why the Hidden Leaf was here. Naruto was calm, only feeling a cold fury in his heart. He looked at the woman. "Begin evacuations to the bunkers. All women and children first, men second. Tell anyone you see. The alarm has been rung, right?" She nodded. "Good, now go. We will protect you."

She ran away, shouting the orders. Sakura looked at him. "What are we going to do? We aren't shinobi of Suna, so we could be in big trouble."

"Go to the hospital," he ordered. "You'll be best there. Help anyone that needs it. I will join the shinobi in the counter attack. And Sakura?"

He kissed her before running off, his unspoken words known. _Be safe. I love you._

Sakura ran to the hospital, barking orders to anyone who was just standing there. Already, Suna shinobi were running the opposite direction, readying their weapons. Several saw her but continued on. She reached the hospital and headed to the surgery rooms, the first casualties already arriving.

"Sakura, you'll be in room three," Chiyo said. "That's where the worst are. I'll be counting on you to have steady hands."

Sakura nodded, heading to her post. She couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

_Be safe, Naruto-kun._


	4. Chapter 4 - Aftermath

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update time. I was struggling to bridge the "prologue" with the main story I had in mind. This is a short chapter hopefully doing the job, but I am thinking of revisiting this in the future. Thanks and have a good one!**

**7/27/19 - VERY minor edit for continuity sake**

Jiraiya of the Sannin and Tsunade Senju stood at the edge of a metaphorical precipice. The return of Minato Namikaze was hailed as the new Golden Age for Konoha. He quickly retook the mantel, leaving Tsunade to her own devices, and set about revolutionizing the hidden village. First, he began to up the standards for the Academy, something many were looking forward to. However, he also set in place a draft, and made basic shinobi classes a requirement.

Second, he hailed his own children as heroes. The two Namikazes were shy at first, but quickly grew accustomed to the people of Konoha. Nemna, the oldest of the twins, was a hotshot, always bragging about how great he was. Mikoto, named after her mother's best friend, was quite the opposite. She was calm and calculating, but always went out of her way to show kindness.

When the white-haired Sannin had returned, he was overjoyed at the return of his student. He soon found out, though, that things were not as they seemed. Minato was cold, distant, even quick to anger. It seemed his personality was the opposite of what it was thirteen years before.

Then, two years later, the news that Naruto was in Suna began to spread like wildfire. Many were quick to demand the jinchuriki back from the Hidden Sand, despite the banishment. Jiraiya and Tsunade were against this from the start. Naruto had found his home once more, and now Konoha wanted to strip it from him again.

The two went to confront Minato about this, but found that he had begun to make his way to Suna. They could feel that this would end badly. Soon, they were proven right.

Minato attacked Suna hard and fast, not giving their defenders time to mount a counter attack. Many were surprised to find out that he was, in fact, a jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails as well. The Suna shinobi stood no chance, and were decimated.

Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, and Anko had disappeared in the fray without a trace. Minato was enraged for days after returning, nearly destroying Hokage Tower in the process. None knew how it was done. He said not a word about anything that occured in the Hidden Sand.

When told of the boy's supposed death, most of Konoha was elated. Finally, their bane was gone from this world. The Konoha Nine were less than pleased, and many questioned the validity of the claim. These protests were quickly stamped out, though no one was punished. Minato forbade talk of Naruto from that point forward.

Despite her grief, Tsunade soon found herself in the arms of the other Sannin. She didn't just appreciate him being there for her; she found she had fallen in love with the man. Within a year, they were married and moved into the old Senju estate.

Their lives became monotonous. Jiraiya once more became a spymaster, though he spent more time in Konoha with his wife. Tsunade took over directorship of the hospital, revolutionizing it in only four years.

Ten years after Naruto's banishment, on a cold autumn day, they finally received word from their beloved grandson. Jiraiya had begun his morning workout when the man approached the gate.

"Hello, Jiraiya-sama. May I come in?"

There was something familiar about the man, but the spymaster couldn't place his finger on it. The man was shorter than him, but not by much. He wore a loose cloak that covered most of his body, but Jiraiya could tell from the way he moved that he was an experienced fighter. A hood obscured most of his features, only showing the end of a ponytail draped over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

The man chuckled. "I am here on behalf of Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya-sama."

"What the hell are you talking about? If this is a joke, I would back off now," Jiraiya snarled. Though some had attempted this same joke in the past, they were quickly met with opposition in the form of a toad's stomach.

"Who's this, Jiraiya-kun?" Tsunade asked, coming up behind him.

"He's apparently here on business from Naruto," Jiraiya hissed.

Tsunade's eyes flashed dangerously, and she began to crack her knuckles. Taking a step forward, she growled. "Who do you think you are?"

The man held out a hand with a necklace in it, the same necklace that she had given Naruto all those years prior. "I am Uzumaki-sama's spymaster. He told me that this would prove the validity of the claim."

Tsuande's eyes were wide, misting over with tears. She had a hand over her mouth as she took the necklace, knowing full well it was the real article. Jiraiya, sensing the truth, opened the gate for the man and ushered him in. They walked into the house, Shizune meeting them.

"Is this room secure?" the man asked softly.

"I placed all the seals myself. No one can hear or see what is here," Jiraiya said. "Now tell us who you are."

The man reached up and pulled back his hood, revealing the face of Itachi Uchiha. Before they could spring into action, he held up a hand. "Please, hear me out."

"You have thirty seconds," Tsunade snarled.

"Have you heard of the Western Empire?"

Jiraiya nodded. The tales of the Western Empire were springing up left and right. From over the walled border, a trading guild had sprung up. It had branches in most large cities, and nearly all hidden villages. There was a branch in Konoha, though it was kept under constant watch.

"Naruto Uzumaki is there," Itachi explained. "He is a beloved figure to the people. The boy - no, man - united the factions warring beyond the wall after five years of constant, grueling fighting. About six months ago, he saved me from the Akatsuki when they found out my true allegiance to Konoha. Once I heard his story, I made the choice and followed him to the Empire. There, I was offered the position of spymaster."

"So he's alive?" Shizune asked, not fully believing what she was hearing.

Itachi nodded, looking at each of them. "The Emperor has decided to offer you the chance to leave this wretched place behind. You have the opportunity to move to the Empire."

"Why would we do that?" Jiraiya knew a deal this good had to have some drawbacks. "What does this Emperor expect in return?"

The young man chuckled, his face actually showing some joy. "As I said, Naruto is a beloved figure to the people beyond the wall. He has vouched for you, and he wishes for you to join him. I understand the caution, but please ready an answer today."

"Then may we have a moment to think it over?"

Itachi nodded, rising from his seat and drawing his cloak up. "I will be outside awaiting an answer. Please, take your time."

When he was gone, the three people just sat in silence for many minutes, processing what they had just heard. It was Shizune who broke the silence.

"Is it true?"

"We have no way of knowing," Jiraiya said.

"Then the question becomes, stay here in Konoha or leave," Tsunade sighed. "I don't know about you two, but I am getting sick of this place. Minato's new regime is going too far. Invading Suna was the first action, but openly threatening other villages has drawn the line for me."

Jiraiya nodded, stroking the beard he had grown. "I was thinking the same. The Will of Fire is gone from this place. I am interested to see where this goes."

"I just want to see Naruto safe," Shizune said. She had been devastated when she learned of the banishment. The medic nin was inconsolable for weeks. Hell, they all had been.

"Then we are in agreement?" Tsunade asked.

When the other two nodded, she brought Itachi back in. "We have made a decision. We will follow you to the Western Empire. Please, take us to Naruto."

Itachi smiled, glad to see their decision made as it was. "Very well, please ready anything you wish to take with you. I doubt you'll ever see this village again."

The packing was quick. The three of them had been wanderers for most of their lives, and that habit never left. They finished quickly, sealing the last into some scrolls.

"Please follow me to the courtyard," Itachi said. He led them to the lawn, glancing around and nodding to himself. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a complex seal that made Jiraiya drool just looking at it. "This will be uncomfortable, but you will be safe nonetheless."

In a flash of light, they were gone.


	5. Apologies

**Dear Readers,**

**I have some unfortunate news: early last week, my laptop was subjected to a power surge that fried it. What this means is that I lost all of my notes, chapters, **_**everything**_ **for the following fanfictions:**

**\- Crossing the Divide Revised (Ben 10)**

**\- Fox Emperor of the West (Naruto)**

**\- Rebirth of a Sage (Naruto)**

**\- Trials of Live (Naruto)**

**I am so, so sorry that this happened. I had yet to save the documents to Google Drive or any other external source. For now, these stories will be on hiatus. I am NOT abandoning these stories, although if one of you would like to adopt one I will not be opposed, just pm me. I will be reviewing the stories and will be recreating the notes as best I can and I will hopefully be updating them sometime in the next few months. Again, I am so, so sorry for this to happen. Please review and tell me if you'd like to see these stories continued. For now, thanks and have a good one.**

**\- FrostyTheDragon**


	6. UPDATE

Hello fellow humans!

I have decided to continue Fox Emperor of the West, and I have created a poll using the two ideas I'd like to work with. I can't make up my mind, so I figured I'd leave it up to you guys! The poll will be open until midnight on 09/30.

Your choices are a fantasy setting (orcs, elves, dwarves, etc) or a japanese-style setting using Bleach elements (no characters, but items, themes, uniforms, etc).

If you'd like to see it continued, please leave a vote on the poll and/or pm me. I will also be taking suggestions and ideas from you guys throughout the story as I'd like to try and make this a community effort. I've always wanted to try it, so expect polls with this new story!

Thanks and have a good one!

EDIT! I have posted the poll to my forum, Frosty's Fanfictions. Please vote there! Thanks!


	7. REWRITE UPDATE

**Hey dudes and dudettes! I am happy to announce I have (finally) posted the new story just after this note has gone up. Please take a look and tell me what you think! Many thanks and much love to yall beautiful people! :P**


End file.
